Poor bioavailability of drug products is frequently a limiting factor for pharmaceutically effective ingredients. This problem is now addressed in a particular field of indole derivatives by converting a corresponding parent drug into a derivative thereof, which appears to have unexpected favorable effects as compared to its parent compounds.